prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Cards
Pretty Cure Cards are the trading cards for the Futari wa Pretty Cure season, sold by Bandai and promoted through the anime. A more specific name wasn't needed at the time because it was the first season of Pretty Cure. The cards can be used with the Card Communes and Pretty Commune. Use in the anime Only a few cards are shown to be used in the anime. The Queen card is the first (from episode 1 on). It is used by Nagisa and Honoka to transform into Pretty Cure. Next is the Omp card (first seen in episode 2, but used several more times), which is used to summon the chef Omp, who prepares various meals for Mepple and Mipple. Only shown briefly (in episodes 2 and 20) is the Nelp card, used to put Mepple and Mipple to sleep (or wake them up, but that's not shown in the anime). It summons Nelp (known as Nerp in the English dub), who puts the two fairies to sleep with a lullaby (but the lullaby is never heard in the show). The girls receive the Wisdom card from the guardian of the Prism Stones himself in episode 6. They use it several times to summon him and the Prism Hopish to store the Prism Stones they've retrieved. The Palp card is used once in episode 9 to cure Mepple's sickness. It summons the nurse Palp, who uses a big syringe with a hypodermic needle on Mepple to instantly cure him. In episode 18, Nagisa first threatens and then uses the Shiklp card to summon Shiklp (known as Scold in the English dub). His normal role is to educate Mepple and Mipple, but here he's only used to scold and lecture Mepple on his behavior. The final card to be shown in use is the Purilet card (from episode 30 on). It is used on Pollun's Pretty Commune form to send Pretty Cure their Rainbow Bracelets powerup. In episode 32, Pollun uses the Omp, Shiklp and Palp cards on himself (in Pretty Commune form) to summon the fairies so they can play with him. The Shiklp, Omp, Palp and Nelp cards are also shown (first as cards, then the fairies themselves) in the first eyecatch. In the second eyecatch, several more cards flash by in quick succession. They are Kinop, Towalp, Milp, Himip, Pomp, Manep, Sofquup and Ramelp. Sofquup and Ramelp are then shown as fairies as well, with Mepple drooling at the sight of the food cards, and Mipple applying makeup. Gallery Use outside the anime The cards can be used with the Card Communes and Pretty Commune toys to interact with Mepple, Mipple and Porun. The barcodes at the bottom and top are slashed through the slit in each toy to activate the function. The small arrows at the bottom-right and top-left of each card indicate whether that barcode works with both toys (pink) or only with the Pretty Commune (yellow). Some of the cards can also be used with the Pretty Cure Diary or Prism Hopish toys. Besides that, the cards can be used as fortune-telling aids. There are two meanings written on each card, and two icons at the bottom-right and -left. The left one gives a hint (star sign or blood group) for who the fortune refers to, the right one a lucky color and shape. Main series These cards come in four sets of 36, numbered consecutively from 01 to 144. They were sold in packs with 8 random cards from one of the sets. Each set has six glittery cards and a varying number of foil cards. Vol.1 Vol.2 Vol.3 Vol.4 Other series Special Pretty Box Separately from the main series, a set of 21 cards, two key chains shaped like the Card Communes, and a card file was sold as the Special Pretty Box. These cards are numbered 145-165. In addition to the barcodes on each end, they have a heart-shaped area with a seemingly meaningless pattern, similar to some of the cards released for ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart''. Seen through the key chains, this pattern reveals a hidden word. Candy These cards came as extras with packs of gummy. They're numbered C01 to C25. Of these, C07-C10 are glittery cards, and C17-C21 are foil cards. Toys These cards were sold together with various Pretty Cure toys. Many of these toys have some use for the cards. They're numbered P01 to P35. Video game This card came with the Gameboy Advance video game Futari wa Pretty Cure: Ariena~i! Yume no Sono wa Daimeikyuu. 15th Anniversary For the 15th anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise, new editions of the Card Communes are made, along with a few of the Cards, as well as some new Cards. Another new card comes with a 15th anniversary plastic model of Cure Black & Cure White. Gallery Category:Trading Cards